


stayin' alive [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',<br/>And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stayin' alive [vid]

Password is **disco**.

 

An unlocked version (yes it me) is also available on [Tumblr/YouTube](http://sparkbangboom.tumblr.com/post/137136727597/feel-the-city-breakin-and-everybody-shakin-and).

**Author's Note:**

> Disco.


End file.
